Who's laughing now?
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Sirius and Draco are stuck in Grimmauld place. Both are part veela, and both are sexually frustrated- need I say more? One-shot dom/sub relationship


*************************************************  
Okay so i promised this to someone a while ago but I could not for the life of me find the e-mail requesting it so forgive me for it's tardiness oh great an mysterious requester...(er?) Anyway this is a one shot dedicated to someone out there who I feel completely awful for loosing their e-mail (so sorry!) and i hope you all enjoy it. I do take requests in case anyone is wondering though I prefer to keep it with Harry Potter's crew and not his children simply because I tend to think of his children as...well...children (and Plot fillers used to make every one believe that Harry lived happily ever after instead of being heavily emotionally scarred) So Keep the requests to Harry's era or his parents era. Anyway general warnings apply:**

**NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**SEXUAL SITUATIONS BETWEEN MEN**

**LANGUAGE**

**DARK THEMES**

**Thank you all for reading,**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*****************************************

The candle seemed to tease him…_yes, you've been staring at me for a good five hours now, unable to go anywhere or do anything,_ it seemed to say. His gaze darkened as he watched it flicker seemingly in laughter. _Can't do anything, can't do a bloody thing…just like the night __**it**__ happened…_he closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the voice in his mind that crawled up and ate at him whenever he'd been left alone too long with his thoughts. A hand settling on his shoulder caused him to jump up his wand in his hand and a curse flying from his lips before he could stop it- luckily his target was smart enough to duck. He blinked for a moment holding himself back from hissing out another more damaging curse at the sight of white blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Bloody hell…I thought you were on the light side…" The boy whispered his cheeks flushed now that the initial shock and fear had faded. Sirius growled lowly and shoved his wand back up his sleeve.

"I am on the light side, sorry 'bout that you just look an awful lot like another blonde bugger I know…" he said idly enjoying the way the boy struggled not to fall for his bait and failed with an entirely pout-like scowl.

"Mother wanted to know if you were going to come down for dinner or continue sulking up here, she says she can't let her _dear_ cousin waste away entirely." Sirius rolled his eyes. "And by the way that curse is considered illegal now; five years ago some idiot used it on the head Auror, now it's not on the list of 'dark curses that aren't illegal simply because the ministry doesn't know about them yet so we can get by the law and use them.'" He said with twitching lips, Sirius winced.

"Aw bugger! I don't even know which one I shot at you!" he whined. Malfoy smirked.

"The one that cooks your brains out…slowly, should I even bother to ask just who it was you were planning on using it on?" Sirius rubbed his face absently sneering at the three-day-old whiskers he was growing.

"I'll give you a hint." He said dangerously. "He's short, fat, a bloody traitor and he has a metal hand." Draco gulped loudly; this was a Sirius Black that Potter didn't know about. The dangerous, revenge bent man who spent his time staring at helpless candles and devising ways to kill sad little fat men with rather dangerous curses. A part of him felt proud to know this side of the man- a part of him was allured by it. He shook his head roughly.

"So food? Before you stare that poor candle into oblivion?" He teased. Sirius scowled at the candle as if it had done something wrong.

"Stop laughing ya bloody candle…" he muttered. Draco chose not to comment, after all that many years in Azkaban had to have had _some _effect on the man- though the dangerous glint in the man's eyes was sort of appealing in its own way…

"Draco! Darling dinner is getting cold!" Draco winced, his mother may have sounded polite to the untrained ear but there was a note in her voice that Draco recognized as the 'I'm unhappy with you right now' voice which usually meant she would spend the rest of the evening sending him chilled glances and frozen smiles. Much to his surprise Black was wincing too- of course the man _did_ grow up in a pure blood family and he supposed Mrs. Black couldn't have always used the 'screeching like a Weasley' method on him if she had expected to survive high society.

"Coming mother!" he called back just as politely causing Sirius to scowl at him- in pure-blood society terms he had just blamed his being late entirely on Sirius with only the slightest inflection in his polite speech. Somehow he found it comforting to know that he wouldn't be the only one on the receiving end of her frosty glances.

"I suppose I deserved that." Sirius said gruffly. Draco smirked.

"You mean for sending a deadly curse at me…why yes I do suppose you deserved that." He said cheekily before slipping out of the room easily a grumbling Sirius following after him. The scent of the man's cologne wrapped around him like silk as they made their way down the dingy looking halls and it was all Draco could do not to notice…having vela blood in him wasn't the best thing when he was trapped indoors without his usual sex buddies to take the edge away. He wondered idly what had happened to his crew only to jump slightly when a hand settled on his wrist and a deep husky voice began to whisper in his ear.

"Control yourself Draco, if you think these past few weeks have been hard try imagining thirteen years of it." Draco shuddered and unconsciously leaned into the dominating aura.

"Y-You'r l-like me?" he asked shivering violently when a warm hand settled on his hipbone. He could feel the smile curling across the man's lips from beside his ear.

"Indeed, except unlike you…I'm simply _starving_." Draco let out a small keening noise and leaned into the man completely his frayed nerves giving in to the temptation.

"Then eat." He said breathily his nerves on fire as a careful hand made its way up his thigh making him tremble just as the door in front of them opened revealing Narcissa Malfoy.

"Drac-oh!" Her face grew flushed at the sight before her and the chemicals that attacked her heightened senses. She scowled at Sirius. "You'd better have a good explanation for this Sirius Black." She growled. The arms around Draco tightened pulling him further into the dangerous man's embrace.

"Cissa…" Came a pained voice. "He said I could, Cissa I _need _it! _He_ needs it! For Merlin's sake he's young! He needs release…" But Draco could tell by the way that his mother's eyes flashed towards him that he was as good as dinner for the hungry man behind him. Carefully he let the masks covering his creatures need drop causing Sirius's rambling to stumble to a halt.

"Goodnight mother." Draco said sweetly though the meaning was a clear 'leave now please'. Narcissa rose a single arched eyebrow her lips twitching.

"If I weren't mated…" She said softly causing both of them to blanch.

"Mother!" Draco hissed shuddering. Sirius buried his face in Draco's neck and groaned loudly.

"What I had to make sure you at least made it to the bed room didn't I?" She sniffed before disappearing through the kitchen doors once more. Draco shivered as a warm tongue began laving his neck before teeth bit down leaving him to do nothing but cry out and shudder.

"Bedroom. Now." The larger man commanded from behind him. Draco couldn't even move, instead he whimpered causing the man to wrap his large hands around his waist and heft him into the air cradling him against a strong chest as he quickly climbed the stairs. Thumbs rubbed what he supposed were supposed to be soothing circles onto his hipbones as they moved though they only served to make him mewl softly his lust rising within him. Sirius growled lowly sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through him as he pushed through the door and wandlessly shut it behind them tossing Draco onto the bed before prowling about the room.

"S-Sirius?" He said timidly as he watched the man. Sirius had a dark sort of power that rolled off of him in barely reined in chaotic waves, it was intoxicating to watch, but it was breath-taking to feel. Blue grey eyes zeroed in on him revealing such a heavy storm that Draco wondered if he would be lost in it.

"I'm trying not to simply tear into you Draco but Merlin…you make it hard to concentrate." Draco blinked as understanding settled in side of him his creature nearly purring in satisfaction- it was exactly what he needed; it was what they both needed. He let his body go limp.

"You need control…take it." He said softly arching his neck out in a sign of submission. Sirius was on him in a blur his teeth hesitating just before they could settle on his neck.

"Are you certain?" Came a strained voice. "There's no turning back after this- I won't be able to." Draco shivered and strained his neck further.

"I give you control my dominant, now take it!" He pleaded clutching the bed sheets tightly. There was a pause filled with silence and trepidation before all at once Sirius was on him tearing his clothes away while his teeth bit deeply into Draco's neck leaving him unable to do nothing but let out an entirely animalistic sound.

"Place your arms above your head and keep them there." Came the deep voice that told Draco that the man had finally given in to his urges. Silently he complied crossing his wrists over his head and keeping them still sighing at the deep peace he felt as Sirius took over. "Your legs- spread them." He shivered and did as he was told his body trembling with need his mind purring as he was fully exposed allowing his dominant to move his gaze across pale skin without hindrance. A low growl caused him to gasp and his heart stopped when Sirius's eyes met his, the storm was unveiled now…it was powerful and raging only held back by the need for the dominant to keep the submissive safe. It was a bitter-sweet brew but he knew by the look in the man's eyes that Sirius was thoroughly enjoying it in a way he would never understand.

"Please" He breathed not even sure if he had whispered it or thought it until he felt Sirius's muscles ripple in restraint and heard the low growling moan.

"Not yet." The man said swallowing thickly before smirking up at him as he slid down Draco's body his mouth only inches away from his erection. Draco shivered and jerked as hot, moist air hit his skin. "How badly do you want this submissive?" A dark voice asked making him twitch and moan.

"So badly…please, I want it so badly!" he begged. The man gave him a smirk and began to stroke him ever so slowly his eyes dark feeding on his submission.

"Tell me." He urged lowly. "Let me hear it from those polite little lips…" Draco gasped and struggled to keep his arms above his head as he was ordered flexing his fingers as blood rushed elsewhere. Merlin the man's voice! The commanding tone was making it hard to obey…and to do something so shameful- he shivered violently as he forced himself to speak.

"Please…oh!...ung!...I, want….y-your mouth, on me…mahhhugh" He tossed his head from side to side as his toes curled with pleasure at the firm yet far _too _slow stroking.

"More." Sirius demanded squeezing painfully and causing him to jerk. Draco bit his bottom lip as he tried to force the words out; in truth it felt good to say them, like saying them was eating a forbidden fruit. He clutched his left wrist with his right hand as he struggled not to simply reach out and push the head down where he wanted it to go.

"Your tongue, oh, gods your tongue! Need it, around me, in me! Want you! Please!...take!...take it all!" Sirius gave a low growl before leaning down and wrapping his mouth around the reddening tip giving it a few sucks before sliding down the shaft swallowing him completely. Draco arched his back his cheeks red and his mouth dropped into an o' as his finger nails dug deeper and deeper into the skin of his wrist. Sirius slid his head up quickly then his fingers gathering a bit of saliva and pre-come before disappearing causing Draco to gasp as his hole was traced. "No!" He cried out in alarm. Grey eyes flared angrily and the mouth pulled away. Before he knew what was happening a hand was in his hair yanking his head back.

"What do you mean 'no' Malfoy? You better not be turning back! I warned you…" Draco let out a whimper.

"N-no not that…" he panted baring his neck to the man. He supposed it wasn't the best idea to try to order the man to do something when he was already too far gone, but his creature needed to please his dominant. "Y-you need to take me." He whispered between pants. "You _need_ t-to control and demand, stop holding back! Take me the way you need to!" he pleaded trying to make the man understand. After a few tense moments the hand gripping his hair loosened.

"You don't mind?" Came the demand. Draco shook his head.

"My submissive demands it as well, it needs to please you, it needs to give you everything without holding back." Stormy eyes became hooded as he spoke and a small smile traced the man's lips.

"It seems as though I was trying to cater to the boy, not the beast I wish I could do both…such a thing would be satisfying beyond anything." Draco tilted his face to the side and kissed the man's large hand.

"Despite my spoiled appearances I do like to spoil in return you know." He teased frowning at the strained tone Sirius' laughter took. He nuzzled the hand and pressed kisses to the soft palm. "Let go please…just let go." He said softly allowing his own submissive side to reveal it's self completely his aura gently and inquisitively tugging at the barrier that was slowly crumbling. He saw it before it registered- the deep well of restrained sexual energy releasing wrapping around him and almost painfully drawing his first orgasm in weeks out of him. In a haze he felt Sirius' teeth marking him hot lips and tongue circling him and tasting him wherever there was skin to taste. He shivered as his sensitive body was explored their heavy sexual aura's mingling around them urging them forward until in only minuets Draco found himself hard again. A roar ripped passed Sirius' lips as he fell forward claiming his lips in a violent demanding kiss that Draco could only respond to dizzily gasping a moment later when he couldn't help it any longer. "Please!" he panted. "My hands…Let me touch you…" he begged his eyes wild and his heart beating harshly in his rib cage. Stormy eyes glanced up at his now bleeding wrist and on of the previously roaming hands reached up grasping the injured wrist lightly.

"Such a good submissive…" He purred contentedly as he licked at the wounds soothing them with gentle swipes of his tongue. "You obeyed my order for this long…" he said pride filling his voice causing Draco to soar to new heights a thick and heavy peace filling him. Sirius chuckled lightly snapping him out of his bliss. "You were purring little one." Sirius whispered some of the urgency gone now that his dominant veela had been somewhat contented. Draco let out a small keening noise as Sirius swallowed him in a kiss his hands settling on Draco's knees as a subtle warning to brace himself. Draco forced himself to relax taking strength in the look he was receiving before the strong hands moved to curl around his beside his head dwarfing them with their size. With one last look Sirius surged forward penetrating him deeply causing pain to rip through him though he found he couldn't help but find pleasure in it. Because the pain was a symbol of what he was doing for the dominant above him, it fulfilled him despite the tears that he knew were leaking from his eyes. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him causing him to gasp as the length inside of him pulsed and the weight of his body pushed him further down filling him even more. Teeth clamped down on his nipple as he groaned dragging a yelp from him which quickly turned into a moan when a low rumbling vibrated out into a growl.

"Sirius…please, please move!" he begged wrapping his legs around the man as strong hands settled on his hips and easily moved him causing him to quake and moan. He let out a shout as he was pushed back down again his prostate hit dead on.

"Tell me what you're feeling." Sirius hissed into his ear causing him to whimper.

"Hot...so hot...I can f-feel ah! Deeper! Please...s-s-so good..." Sirius grunted and thrust harder his eyes flashing as he watched the expance of creamy skin shift in the dim lighting. Draco's head was tossed back his silken hair shimmering contrasting beautifully with his rosy cheeks. He growled lowly as pleasure pulsed through him. The boy was simply intoxcating, the words Draco probably didn't even realize were spilling from his lips made something stir sharply within him. Suddenly the boy leaned forward pressing kisses to his jaw and neck. "So close Sirius..."He whispered lowly. A roar ripped from him at the admission and suddenly the boy was flat on the bed Sirius' hands pinning his wrists to the bed tightly as he pounded deeply into the supple willing body.

"Don't come yet." he ordered cheering inwardly at the pained yet obediant expression he recieved. He felt his veela roar within him in satisfaction as he neared his own end watching the boy benieth him gasp in an effort to restrain himself. Draco whimpered lightly.

"Please..." he whisperedsnapping the last bit of restraint Sirius had. He burried himself deeply inside of the boy and leaned close to a pink ear.

"Come for me." He whispered softly. "Come for me, _now_." And suddenly he was spiraling out of control as the already tight passage tightened even furthur dragging him into blissful oblivion satisfaction filling him as Draco cried out his name his voice shaking. He nuzzled the pale neck posessively earning a small keening noise from the sated boy benieth him. He smirked and leaned over to the bed stand narrowing his eyes at the flickering candle. "Who's laughing now?" He muttered before blowing it out and curling around the slim body in his bed.

-fin-


End file.
